


Sweet Dreams

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with a surprising amount of gore though, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Brotherhood, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: After defeating the Marilith, an injured Noctis needs a little help staving off the nightmares. Good thing he's got Carbuncle around to keep his dreams pleasant.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, Final Fantasy XV destroyed me, Noctis especially so, and here I am writing fanfic in order to cope with all of my emotions.

Twilight washed across the land. Pink hues and orange light swept over the sky. Lush trees swayed in the sea salted breeze. The cries of gulls echoed across the immense sky. The sea sparkled beneath the last of the day’s sunlight. Noctis watched it all through half-open eyes, the world taking on a soft, blurry glow. Kinda like one of Prompto’s camera filters.

The car’s motion and the soft music Ignis had playing lulled Noctis into a half-doze. He was shattered from their battle with the Marilith. He’d fallen into the car, found the position that least aggravated his wounds and not moved an inch since. He could still feel the blows she’d landed, throbbing mercilessly. His impromptu dunking in the ocean hadn’t done much to numb them. He was amazed Ignis hadn’t commented on him dripping all over the leather interior.

He silently promised to wipe it down later.

Thick, sticky tendrils of heavy sleep pulled Noctis in. Flickers of nightmares pierced the edges of his mind. He couldn’t wake himself up. He plummeted back through time, back to that first deadly encounter. Memory and dream collided, fact and fiction melding inseparably. The car skidded to a halt. The roar of a monster pierced the night air. The screams of its victims howled out seconds later. Fire tore through one of the other cars, blasting into the sky. Noctis’ governess grabbed him and shoved him out of the car. He hit the ground hard, pain and shock shooting through him. He waited for her to follow, but this time, she didn’t. She never had the chance. Noctis watched in horror as the Marilith ran her through, the sword bursting from her chest, drenched in blood. It withdrew seconds later with an awful slurping crunch.

Noctis’ heart stuttered in his chest, horror punching the breath from his lungs. A huge, lithe form slithered towards him. It smashed the car out of its way. Noctis looked up and saw the Marilith staring down at him. It raised its swords, the shining blades ready to deliver deadly blows.

Gasping, heart thudding, Noctis turned and ran, fleeing as fast as his little legs would carry him. He sprinted deeper and deeper into the barren, smoky landscape. His breath sawed in and out of aching lungs, shredding his throat like the air was made of shattered glass. The Marilith chased him across the darkened landscape.

A survivor shouted out his name. Noctis looked over his shoulder. He watched, useless, as the last of his guards was cut in two. Blood, organs and bones spewed into the firelit air. Noctis screamed before he could stop himself. He clamped his hands over his mouth but it was already too late. The Marilith remembered its prey.

It came for him, teeth bared, hunger glimmering in its eyes. Running again, Noctis’ heart beat hard enough to hit his ribs. His leg muscles jellified. Fear robbed him of his strength. He collapsed, pushed himself up again, ran, fell, ran… The Marilith closed in, swords glinting in the firelight coming from the wrecked cars. Noctis heard the blades swing through the air. Any moment now, metal would slash at him, slice through skin, nerves, bone. His body would be broken. His life would bleed out into the ground beneath him. Noctis couldn’t move fast enough. He couldn’t get away. It was coming… Coming…

“I think we should make camp for tonight.”

Ignis’ voice cut across the nightmare. Noctis jerked awake, the sudden transition leaving him disorientated, nauseous. His body protested at the sharp movement. He winced, but no one seemed to hear the hiss he couldn’t swallow. The monster’s roar followed him out into the real world. He had to check the windows, make sure the Marilith wasn’t coming. He rubbed sore eyes and winced at the headache punching his skull every time he dared to move his head. He needed proper sleep. He closed his eyes again, but the nightmare lurked, ready to pull him back in, back to that night when the Marilith slaughtered so many.

Except this time, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto were the ones dying, stabbed and hacked limb from limb. No, no, no! Blood rained from the sky, covering Noctis. The Marilith coiled around him, blades poised to –

“Noct? Camp?”

He hauled himself free of the nightmare’s oily tendrils. “Whuh?”

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked.

“He’s half-asleep,” Prompto said. “Tough day.”

“Camping works for me,” Gladio said.

“Aw, but I wanted to sleep in a bed,” Prompto moaned.

“Don’t think Noct’s gonna make it that far tonight,” Gladio said.

Noctis’ eyes slid shut. He couldn’t fight it.

The Marilith wasn’t there. Or was it? Darkness and smoke surrounded Noct. He could hear the flames, hear the choked and dying gasps of the monster’s unseen victims. Hot blood trickled down Noctis’ body. None of it was his.

Not yet.

His foot knocked something. He looked down. He saw an arm.

It wasn’t attached to a body.

But he knew whose arm it was. He knew those tattoos…

Noctis backed up, bile rising. He swallowed hard. He hit something, tripped hard and smacked into the ground.

Ignis. Glasses gone. Eyes open wide. Unseeing. Blind.

His body… It was…

Crying out, Noctis threw himself away. His hands hit a puddle of blood. Rolling over, he found what remained of Prompto. Half of his face was gone. His remaining eye dangled out of its socket.

“No!” Noctis cried out, his voice broken and weak.

Shadows moved around him. The Marilith. It was there. Watching him. Its shadow flickered through the smoke. Noctis turned, trying to catch sight of it. Where would it strike from?

He saw its head to the left.

Its tail to the right.

It launched out at him, its roar drowning out everything.

“Noct!”

He jolted awake, heart lurching. He was in the car. He was safe. The Marilith was gone. His friends were alive. The car had stopped. Ignis and Gladio were gone. Prompto looked at him. “You okay?” He sounded worried. “You’re looking pale. I mean, more than usual.”

Noctis had to catch his breath. Sweat trickled down his face. He reached up and rubbed his face, wincing at the sharp tear in his left shoulder. Pain cascaded through him, but he sucked in a sharp breath. “Just tired.”

“It sounded like you were having a nightmare.”

Noctis grunted non-committedly. Looking around, he saw night had fallen, but unlike the wide open space of his nightmare, of his _memory,_ he could hear the wind washing through the trees. “Where are the others?”

“Setting up camp. Gladio wanted you to wake up, but Ignis took pity. Come on.” Prompto hopped out of the Regalia. “I wanna play King’s Knight. I owe you a rematch.”

“You owe me,” Noctis muttered. He slid out of the car. Agony ripped through his shoulder. His thoughts sloshed about his head. His brain lost touch with his limbs. The sky overhead blurred, the stars melting into each other. He blinked, but his vision didn’t clear. “I – uh –”

“Noct?”

A deeper, sharper pain shot through his left shoulder. His hand went to it and came away damp and sticky. He looked at his palm. “I’m bleeding.”

He’d forgotten. In the heat of the battle, all the adrenaline had crushed the agony. The Marilith had cut him when it’d knocked him into the water.

“You’re bleeding?” Prompto said. “Where? I can – whoa!”

Noct’s knees gave way, pitching him forward. The last thing he felt was Prompto’s arms tightening around him. The last sound he heard was a distinct chirp. He hadn’t heard it since… since…

He passed out into a deep, black sleep.

* * *

Screams cut through the night. The heat of nearby fires seared his skin. But the noise warbled and faded, washed away behind a familiar buzzing. It was a phone, ringing somewhere nearby. Noctis opened his eyes and found himself in the tent, daylight shining through the open flap. He sat up. His jacket, boots and socks were gone. And where were the others? Probably already up and eating, the bunch of weirdo early risers… Noctis scrubbed his hair with his hands. They were up and properly awake. Why couldn’t they answer the damn phone? It rang on and on. Where was it? Noctis half-heartedly moved pillows and sleeping bags out of the way.

A high-pitched chirp brought him to a standstill. Looking over his shoulder, Noctis saw a tiny, four-legged figure with giant ears moving towards him, phone in mouth.

Noctis’ heart soared. “It’s you!” he said. He crouched down and reached out. “Hi, Carbuncle.” Carbuncle dropped the phone in Noctis’ waiting hand. “Thanks.”

Carbuncle mewled, and a message popped up onscreen. ‘It’s been a while!’

“Too long,” Noctis said. A memory stirred. Carbuncle guiding him, protecting him, helping him find his way out of his dreams and back to the waking world. He scratched Carbuncle under the chin. “Are you okay?”

‘I’m fine. And look at you. You got big!’

“I guess I did.”

‘I haven’t grown at all.’

“You’re not supposed to!”

‘True. But you haven’t outgrown me just yet.’ A tired Chocobo emoji popped up onscreen. ‘Tough fight, huh?’

“Yeah.” Noctis sat back. “So that’s why the others aren’t here. I’m dreaming.”

‘Just for a little while. You don’t need nightmares, you need dreams.’ Carbuncle chirped. ‘Let’s go and see the sea!’ The little creature dashed out of the tent.

“Wait!” Noctis hurried after his tiny friend, emerging from the tent into a beautiful day. The sky overhead was unsullied blue. A sea breeze tousled his hair. The ocean shimmered on the horizon, the tide gentle. The sight soothed him. But where was… “Carbuncle?”

An excited chirp answered his call. Noctis saw Carbuncle disappear over the edge of the campground.

For such a little thing, Carbuncle sure could move.

The phone chimed. ‘Come on, Noct! Let’s go see the fish!’

Noctis ran to catch up. He broke out of the treeline to find the coast, gentle waves lapping at the rocky shore. Carbuncle leapt from one boulder to the next, dainty and nimble. Noctis went too, slightly more cautious than his agile companion.

‘Hurry, hurry!’

“Easy for you to say.” Noctis made the last few jumps. The water washed over his toes, cool and refreshing. Carbuncle danced around in the sea-spray, tongue lolling. Noctis chuckled. “Don’t get washed out.”

‘I won’t. I’m a good swimmer.’

“Really?”

‘Really!’

Noctis gazed at the ocean spilling out in front of him. Somewhere beyond the horizon was Altissia where Luna waited.

Luna and Leviathan.

Nerves fluttered in his heart. He lowered his eyes. “Any fish?”

‘Hm. Can’t see any.’

“I thought you said you wanted to see the fish!”

‘I do. But that doesn’t mean there will be any. It’s your dream, not mine.’

“Ha ha.”

Carbuncle sent a laughing chocobo emoji.

Noctis sighed. “I need to wake up.”

‘You’re not ready yet.’ Carbuncle chirped, weaving in and out of Noctis’ legs. ‘Enjoy the moment. You need the rest.’

“But –”

‘It’s okay, Noct. There’s still time before tomorrow.’

Shaking his head, Noctis sat at Carbuncle’s side. “It never feels like there’s enough time.”

‘You’ve been having fun with your friends, haven’t you? You sure have helped a lot of people on your trip!’ Up popped the triumphant Chocobo emoji. ‘They must all be very grateful.’

Noctis shrugged. “Hope so.”

‘Definitely!’

Noctis smiled at his tiny companion. Carbuncle leapt over and nuzzled Noctis’ hand. Unable to resist, Noctis tickled the little one’s head.

‘Oh, no you don’t!’

Carbuncle launched up at Noctis and landed on his shoulder. A tiny pink tongue licked Noctis’ cheek.

“Ah, no! Stop!” Noctis tried to grab Carbuncle. Carbuncle was far too quick, jumping over Noctis’ head to land on the other shoulder and lick that side of his face. Noctis broke down into helpless laughter. “Stop, stop! You win, okay? You win!”

Carbuncle came to a stop atop Noctis’ head. ‘Your hair is comfortable. Like a fluffy nest. I like it up here.’

Noctis reached up to pluck Carbuncle out of his hair. “Nice try.”

The phone buzzed. Noctis looked. A laughing chocobo popped up on screen.

Sitting on the rocks, bare feet dangling in the water, Noctis placed Carbuncle in his lap. “There. Tell me if you spot any fish.”

‘It’s your dream, Noct. If you want to see fish, you just have to make them appear.’

“Were you always such a smart ass?”

The laughing chocobo appeared again.

Noctis imagined the biggest fish he could think of and watched them swim into view. Carbuncle’s approval came in the form of onscreen confetti. The breeze picked up, the hint of a chill on its breath. Something on the horizon caught Noctis’ eye. A storm gathered there, great whirling currents whipping into the sky. For a moment, he saw her roaring at the skies. Leviathan. Goddess of the Seas. A faint ache rumbled across his forehead.

A squeak sounded out. Carbuncle batted Noctis’ chest with tiny paws. A new message popped up onscreen. ‘Worry about that later. The future can wait until you’re ready. You’re meant to be dreaming, not having nightmares.’

The vision passed. The seas calmed. The sky overhead flickered and changed, morning becoming night as countless stars shone out from above.

Carbuncle settled in Noctis’ lap once again. ‘You know what you need to do, right?’

Noctis rested a hand on Carbuncle’s head. “Wake up?”

‘No. You need to rest right now. No nightmares. That’s why I’m here.’ The tired chocobo emoji returned. ‘Your shoulder hurts. That monster cut you.’

Noctis’ hand rested on his shoulder. Memories of the Marilith flashed through his mind. “Not as bad as the first time.”

‘You were brave.’

He ’d risked himself, his friends, all for revenge. He’d been lucky to get off so lightly. “I was reckless.”

‘But you did it. And now, the Marilith won’t be able to hurt anyone else. That’s a good thing!’ Carbuncle chirped. ‘Maybe next time you should think it through though.”

Noctis laughed. Think it through… He’d taken one look at that beast and lost it. All that terror, all the pain of his recovery, the frustration, the anguish, the guilt of being the only survivor, the hatred of that damned wheelchair he feared he’d never escape again… Every scrap of it came rushing back to him. It boiled in his blood and he’d lashed out. Lost his head and nearly died. Noctis leaned back to stare at the stars. “I won’t be so rash next time.”

‘Good. And be sure to thank the others for taking care of you when you wake up.’

“Gladio’s gonna shout at me.”

‘He sure will!’ Carbuncle seemed way too delighted at the prospect.

“And then Ignis will lecture me about looking before I leap.”

‘He has a point.’

“Tch. At least Prompto will be on my side.”

‘Try not to scare them all again.’

Noctis nodded. “I’ll try.”

The stars shone overhead. Noctis basked in their light, but duty tugged at his thoughts. He wasn’t that same child anymore. His body might need the rest, but the world had need of him. He turned to Carbuncle. “I really need to wake up.”

Carbuncle cheeped in agreement. ‘Just remember, if you have any bad dreams, you know where to find me. I’ll help you find you way.’ Carbuncle twirled in Noctis’ lap. ‘That’s my job, remember?’

“Yeah, I remember.”

‘Next dream, I’ll make sure we have some real fun.’

“I look forward to it.” Placing Carbuncle on the ground, Noctis got to his feet. “Okay, so, how do I wake up?”

‘Go back to sleep in the tent.’

“Makes sense,” Noctis said.

‘It’s your dream, Noct. You make the rules.’

Shaking his head, Noctis and his guardian returned to the tent. Overhead, the stars blazed bright, a blanket of light in the dark. Opening the flap, Noctis went in and found his way back to the nest of blankets. Carbuncle curled up ahead of him.

“Night,” Noctis said. A wave of lethargy passed over him. He closed his eyes. “I’ll see you soon.”

‘Sleep well, Noct.’

The words carried Noctis off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The calls of seabirds dragged Noctis from the depths of sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself in the tent. Bright sunshine shone through the open flap. He could feel fresh air on his toes.

“Carbuncle?” he called through a huge, jaw-popping yawn. “I thought you said…”

“Carbuncle, Noct, seriously? How old are you?”

He looked over and saw Prompto sat behind him, phone in his hands and a huge grin on his face.

“I’m awake?” Noctis asked.

“Y’know, I’m not so sure right now.” Prompto held up his camera and took a photo. “And here we see Noctis in his natural habitat, half asleep and talking to his imaginary friend.”

“Carbuncle’s not imaginary.” Noctis yawned again.

“Suuuuuure.”

Digging his way out of a mound of blankets, Noctis sat up. His shoulder twanged with displeasure at the movement, but it wasn’t bad. He pulled his t-shirt away and saw thick bandaging underneath.

“Next time you take a hit like that, let us know before you pass out from blood loss,” Prompto said.

“I didn’t realise how bad it was,” Noctis said.

“Seriously?” Prompto asked. “How?”

Noctis shrugged, immediately regretting it. “Ugh. I just forgot.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Prompto slid his phone into a pocket and held out his hand. “Ready for some breakfast?”

Noctis grabbed his friend’s hand. “Sure.”

Prompto helped him up, holding on until Noctis was steady enough to stand alone. Prompto headed out. “Hey, Gladio, Ignis. Guess what. Noctis still has an imaginary friend.”

“He has a what?” Gladio asked.

“Good morning, Noct,” Ignis said from the stove. “How are you feeling?”

Noctis took a deep breath of sea-salted air. The wound in his shoulder tugged uncomfortably, but he’d manage. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. He looked at his friends. “Thanks for… uh… I mean, sorry I didn’t…” He placed a hand over his injured shoulder. “Thanks.”

“Don’t leave yourself so open in a fight,” Gladio said. “I trained you better than that.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ignis poured a cup of coffee and held it out. “You had a visit from Carbuncle?”

“Wait, you knew about this Carbuncle thing?” Prompto asked Ignis.

“Naturally,” Ignis replied.

“Carbuncle isn’t a thing, it’s a guardian,” Noctis said, his protective instincts flaring. He took the coffee cup from Ignis. “And Carbuncle isn’t imaginary.” Even if the little creature only ever cropped up in his dreams.

“Are we talking about that little statuette you’ve had since you were a kid?” Gladio asked. “That’s Carbuncle?”

“Yeah.” Noctis sat down by the embers of the fire.

“And how is Carbuncle?” Ignis asked.

“Same as ever,” Noctis said, blowing the steam from his drink.

“Will one of you tell me what you’re talking about?!” Prompto demanded.

“He’s a friend,” Noctis said. “Just not a human one.”

 “Whoa, whoa, back upStart at the beginning,” Prompto said. He held up one hand and counted off with his fingers. “Who. What. When. Where. Why.”

Leaning back in his seat, Noctis took a deep breath. “Carbuncle is a guardian, I guess. It protected me when I was a kid. After… After the Marilith attacked me. I –” Words dried up.

“You nearly died,” Ignis said. He handed out a simple breakfast; eggs on toast. “You were unconscious for a week.”

“You never said,” Prompto said to Noctis.

Noctis shrugged. It wasn’t an experience he tended to open conversations with.

“It wasn’t the best of times,” Ignis said.

Noctis sipped his coffee and tried again. “Carbuncle was there, keeping the nightmares away. I guess I got lost in my own head for a while.  And since then, Carbuncle always comes when I’m hurt or sick.” He looked up, half expecting laughter or maybe pity in Prompto and Gladio’s expressions. Instead, he found the both listening intently. Prompto wore his wonder openly, but even Gladio appeared amazed. Noctis looked down at his breakfast again. “That’s what Carbuncle does. Visits me in my dreams and makes sure I’m okay.”

“That’s adorable!” Prompto said. “Next, you’ll be telling me you’ve got a guardian moogle, too.”

Noctis allowed a smile to spread over his face.

Prompto gasped. “What? No way do you know a moogle! They’re supposed to be extinct!”

“And Carbuncle is supposed to be a fairy tale,” Gladio said. He leaned in. “A moogle? Really?”

Noctis burst out laughing. “No!”

Gladio nearly launched his breakfast across the fire. “Damn! You really had me going.”

“Aw, I thought I’d be able to capture a photo of a moogle! Can you imagine how famous I’d be if I did that?” Prompto sighed.

“Perhaps we may yet come across such a creature on our travels,” Ignis said. “Who knows what may happen when we cross the ocean.”

Noctis ate his breakfast as his friends discussed the chances of spotting a moogle. The sound of their conversation washed over him. He relished the normality of it. It was a beautiful morning and he was in good company. With his friends at his side, he could stand and walk forward.

Carbuncle had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Here's hoping I can pin my muse down long enough to post a few more fics in the future.


End file.
